Mr CEO
by MitsukuriNana
Summary: aku gak bisa bikin summary. jadi langsung baca aja
1. Chapter 1

**MR. CEO**

 **Mr. CEO By MitsukuriNana**

 **Haikyuu By Furudate Haruichi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **O** i **K** age

Slight

 **K** uro **T** suki **A** nd **O** thers

 **.**

 **.**

[ **O** ikawa **T** ooru **X K** ageyama **T** obio]

 **T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Happy Reading.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

 _ **Oikawa Tooru**_

CEO dari Oikawa's CORP. Yang merupakan perusahaan terbesar no.1 di Jepang. Usianya 25 tahun. Di usia yang masih terbilang muda itu, Oikawa sudah berhasil memimpin perusahaannya hingga melambung ke kancah Internasional.

 _ **Kageyama Tobio**_

Siswa kelas XII di Karasuno High School. Ia tergolong siswa _nerd_ disekolahnya yang membuatnya menjadi bahan bulian siswa lain.

Kageyama juga merupakan salah satu siswa penerima beasiswa yang membuat siswa lain semakin memandang rendah dirinya.

 _ **Tsukishima Kei**_

Teman sekelas Kageyama. Ia merupakan putra dari pemilik perusahaan terbesar no.3 di Jepang.

Tsukishima adalah sosok seorang pemuda yang dingin dan cuek pada sekitarnya. Tetapi tanpa diketahui semua orang, Tsukishima telah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang CEO muda.

 _ **Kuro Tetsurou**_

Sahabat Oikawa sejak kecil. Dia adalah seorang CEO muda dari Kuro's CORP. Yang merupakan perusahaan terbesar no.2 di Jepang.

Sama halnya dengan Oikawa. Kuro juga berhasil membawa Kuro's CORP ke kancah Internasinal diusianya yang baru menginjak 25 tahun.

 **TBC**

 **Note :**

 **Hai.. ketemu lagi sama aku. Gak ada yang kenal? Yaodah.g**

 **Aku balik bawa fic OiKage. Jujur nih sebenernya aku udah lumayan lama ninggalin pair ini. Dan tentu aku punya alasan yang gak bisa dijelasin. Hhe../halah**

 **Tapi berhubung feel lagi ada di OiKage. Jadi aku putusin buat bikin fic. Dan terlahirlah fic ini.**

 _ **See you next chap ..**_


	2. Chapter 2

**MR. CEO**

 **MR. CEO By MitsukuriNana**

 **Haikyuu By Furudate Haruichi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **O** i **K** age

Slight

 **K** uro **T** suki **A** nd **O** thers

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[ **O** ikawa **T** ooru **X** **K** ageyama **T** obio]

 **T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Happy Reading_

 **XoX**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam terlihat sedang berjalan di koridor Karasuno High School. Salah satu sekolah elit di Tokyo. Tentu yang namanya sekolah elit, pasti sebagian besar muridnya adalah anak orang kaya.

Penampilan mereka yang terkesan glamour dan kebanyakan tidak begitu mencerminkan seorang pelajar. Ada yang tampak seperti berandalan. Atau tampak seperti seorang penggila fashion.

Tapi sosok pemuda bersurai hitam itu terlihat berbeda. Ia memakai sebuah kacamata bulat yang membingkai sepasang manik blueberry nya. Surai hitam legamnya di sisir rapi. Baju sekolahnya ia masukan. Berbeda dengan siswa-siswa lain yang lebih memilih mengeluarkan baju seragam mereka.

Ia berjalan sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Sepanjang koridor sekolah yang ia lewati, banyak siswa/i yang berbisik-bisik. Yang dia yakini mereka tengah membicarakan dirinya.

 _"Hei.. Hei.. Lihat. Itu si anak Nerd."_

 _"Haish.. Lihatlah penampilannya. Menjijikan."_

 _"Aku tidak akan pernah berteman dengannya. Meskipun dia pintar."_

 _"Dasar orang miskin."_

Begitulah yang kebanyakan siswa/i bisikan. Semuanya pasti tidak jauh dari kata 'Menjijikkan' dan 'Orang Miskin'.

Pemuda itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam ketika suara bisik-bisik siswa lain semakin terdengar jelas dikepalanya. Dia lalu mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelasnya.

Walaupun KHS termasuk salah satu sekolah elit. Tapi Bully-an di KHS sudah terlalu biasa. Yang pasti menjadi target bully-an tentu saja siswa/i penerima beasiswa yang notabenenya dari keluarga tidak mampu. Atau siswa/i yang mempunyai penampilan berbeda alias siswa/i Nerd.

 **XoX**

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu memasuki kelasnya. Banyak siswa/i yang sebelumnya ribut, beralih menatap kearahnya. Dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mereka adalah sekumpulan serigala yang sedang mengincar satu mangsa yang sama.

Kelas yang sebelumnya hening mulai terdengar bisik-bisik.

 _'Kumohon jangan sekarang.'_

Pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya yang berada di pojok paling belakang kelas. Ia masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Sehingga ia tidak menyadari jika ada tiga orang siswi yang berjalan mendekat ke mejanya.

BRAK..

Pemuda itu terlonjak kaget ketika mejanya tiba-tiba di gebrak oleh seseorang. Tapi pemuda itu masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin terlalu takut untuk sekedar menatap ke arah pelaku penggebrakan mejanya.

Siswa/i lain yang berada di kelas itu, menatap kearah meja pemuda itu. Merasa penasaran akan apa yang akan dilakukan ketiga siswi itu.

"Hei culun."

Pemuda itu diam tak menjawab. Membuat salah satu dari ketiga siswi itu mengeram marah.

"JAWAB AKU BODOH."

Pemuda itu kembali tersentak ketika sosok yang menggebrak mejanya tadi berteriak membentaknya.

"Y..ya?"

Siswi itu kemudian melempar tiga buku tulis ke meja si pemuda.

"Kerjakan PR ku sebelum sensei datang. Awas saja kalau belum selesai saat sensei datang nanti. Maka kau akan tahu akibatnya. Dan berikan pin namamu."

Tanpa protes sedikit pun, pemuda itu menyerahkan pin namanya yang tertulis nama **Kageyama Tobio** itu. Siswi itu menyeringai kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja pemuda bernama Kageyama itu.

 _'Kapan ini berakhir, Tuhan?'_

 **XoX**

Seorang pemuda tampan bersurai coklat, tengah menyesap kopi hangat sembari duduk menghadap kearah jendela kaca besar di ruang kerjanya.

Menatap pemandangan kota Tokyo dari ruang kerjanya yang berada di lantai 60. Melihat bagaimana gedung-gedung pencakar langit lain berdiri tak jauh dari gedungnya.

 _Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

"Masuk."

 _Ceklek.._

"Permisi Oikawa-sama. Saya ingin mengantarkan jadwal anda."

Sosok yang di panggil Oikawa. Atau yang mempunyai nama lengkap **Oikawa Tooru** itu memutar kursi nya. Beralih menatap kearah seorang perempuan yang berdiri tak jauh didepanya.

"Oww.. Terima kasih."

Ucap Oikawa sembari menunjukkan sebuah senyum manis. Perempuan itu tersipu ketika melihat senyuman yang di tunjukan Oikawa. Perempuan itu kemudian menaruh map yang di bawanya ke meja Oikawa. Kemudian menunduk sopan dan langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Senyuman yang sebelumnya terpasang di wajah Oikawa luntur seketika. Tergantikan dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

Ia ambil map yang di berikan perempuan tadi. Kemudian membukanya dan membaca jadwalnya hari ini. Awalnya Oikawa hanya melihat jadwal itu tanpa minat.

Tapi kemudian pandangan berhenti pada sederet kalimat yang tercetak di kertas itu.

 ** _1\. Pukul 9.00 a.m. Kunjungan ke Karasuno High School._**

"Hmm?"

Oikawa meraih gagang telepon kantornya. Memencet salah satu nomor dan mendekatkan gagang telepon itu ke telinganya. Nada sambungan masih terdengar. Dan tak lama kemudian tergantikan oleh suara seseorang.

"Bisa kau datang ke ruanganku sekarang?"

 _"..."_

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

 _"..."_

"Baiklah aku tunggu."

 _Tuut.._

Oikawa meletakan kembali gagang telepon itu ke tempatnya. Ia kemudian merilekskan tubuhnya dengan bersandar pada sandaran kursi.

 **XoX**

"Sensei datang.. Sensei datang.."

Teriak salah satu siswa. Kelas yang sebelumnya gaduh langsung berubah 180. Menjadi hening tanpa suara. Dan tak lama kemudian pintu kelas itu terbuka. Menampikan sosok seorang laki-laki yang masih terlihat muda. Mengenakan pakaian olahraga.

"Ohayo minna."

"Ohayo sensei."

Jawab semua siswa serempak.

"Baiklah. Karena hari ini jadwal mata pelajaran olahraga. Jadi cepat ganti seragam kalian menjadi seragam olahraga. Sensei akan menunggu di gedung gymnasium."

"Hai' sensei.."

Kemudian sang sensei berjalan keluar kelas. Para siswa langsung mengambil seragam olahraga mereka di tas mereka masing-masing dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kelas untuk mengganti baju mereka di kamar mandi.

Semuanya kecuali Kageyama. Ia masih tetap duduk manis di kursinya. Ia hanya meremat seragam olah raganya yang ada di pangkuannya.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian. Barulah Kageyama pergi meninggalkan kelas. Berjalan pelan ke arah kamar mandi untuk mengganti seragam yang ia pakai.

Ia selalu begini sejak kelas X (sekarang Kageyama kelas XII). Setiap kali mata pelajaran Olahraga yang mengharuskannya mengganti seragamnya. Kageyama akan mengganti seragamnya paling akhir. Baik saat akan memulai pelajaran atau saat pelajaran telah usai.

Ia takut kalau dia mengganti seragamnya bersamaan dengan siswa lain. Mereka justru akan melakukan sesuatu padanya. Karena dulu saat dia kelas X. Seragam olahraga Kageyama pernah di sembunyikan oleh teman sekelasnya.

Dan hal itu sukses membuat Kageyama tidak bisa mengikuti mata pelajaran olahraga dan harus dengan sukarela di hukum karena dianggap membolos saat jam pelajaran. Bahkan beasiswanya juga hampir di cabut.

 **XoX**

 _Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

"Masuk."

 _Ceklek.._

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

Ujar seorang pemuda yang baru saja memasuki ruangan Oikawa to the point. Oikawa terkekeh pelan mendengar orang itu yang terlihat seolah tak sabaran.

"Oh ayolah Iwa-chan. Kau tidak ingin berbasa-basi dulu?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Oikawa, Iwa-chan. Atau yang mempunyai nama lengkap **Iwaizumi Hajime** itu merotasi kedua bola matanya bosan ketika mendengar ucapan Oikawa.

"Cepatlah. Kau tahu pekerjaanku sedang menumpuk."

"Oke.. Oke.. Kau tidak mau duduk dulu?"

Iwaizumi langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi Oikawa. Mereka berdua hanya terpisahkan dengan sebuah meja.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Tak biasanya."

"Oww Iwa-chan. Kau tahu sekali tentang ku yaa?"

Ujar Oikawa sembari menatap kearah Iwaizumi dengan pandangan terharu yang terlihat sangat dibuat-buat.

"Ehem.."

"Oke.."

Dan ekspresi Oikawa tiba-tiba berubah serius. Iwaizumi yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Oikawa, hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Iwa-chan. Apa kau tahu kalau hari ini ada kunjungan ke Karasuno High School?"

Iwaizumi semakin mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Oikawa yang terkesan aneh itu.

 _'Tak biasanya?'_

"Ya. Karasuno High School adalah salah satu saham milik perusahaan. Mendiang kakekmu yang membangun sekolah itu. Dan ini memang kunjungan pertamamu kesana setelah kau menjabat menjadi CEO di sini. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ohh. Tidak ada. Terima kasih Iwa-chan. Kau bisa kembali bekerja."

Iwaizumi menatap curiga Oikawa saat ia melihat senyuman yang Oikawa tunjukan padanya. Jika orang lain melihatnya pasti akan berpikir kalau senyuman Oikawa hanya sebuah senyuman biasa. Tapi tidak dengan Iwaizumi yang sudah berteman dengan Oikawa sejak mereka kecil.

Iwaizumi tau betul kalau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Oikawa dibalik senyuman itu. Tapi kemudian ia coba buang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Oikawa.

 _Ceklek.._

Sesaat setelah Iwaizumi keluar dari ruangannya. Oikawa melirik kearah arloji ber-merk Gucci yang melilit pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia lihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 8.15 a.m itu. Kemudian sebuah seringaian tersungging di bibirnya.

 _"Sebentar lagi, kita akan segera bertemu-".._

 **TBC**

 **Note :**

 **Jadi disini, aku bikin Karasuno itu di Tokyo yaa. Dan maaf kalo banyak typo, OOC, de el el.**

 **Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu. Jadi jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom review yaa..**

 ** _See you next chap~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**MR. CEO**

 **MR. CEO By MitsukuriNana**

 **Haikyuu By Furudate Haruichi**

 **O** i **K** age

Slight

 **K** uro **T** suki **A** nd **O** thers

 **[O** ikawa **T** ooru **X K** ageyama **T** obio **]**

 **R** ate **T-M**

 _Happy Reading_

 **XoX**

 _"Sebentar lagi, kita akan segera bertemu-"_

 **XoX**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Kageyama mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi yang terdapat di dalam gym. Dia hanya mentap penuh binar beberapa siswa laki-laki di kelasnya yang saat ini sedang bermain bola voli. Karena jujur, sebenarnya Kageyama sangat menyukai bola voli. Dia selalu ingin bisa bermain bola voli dengan bebas. Tanpa adanya deskriminasi dari teman-temannya. Terutama kalau hal itu sudah menyangkut tentang penampilannya. Karena menurutnya, bola voli itu adu skill dan kemampuan. Bukan adu penampilan.

 _"Nice toss.."_

Kageyama menatap kagum salah satu teman sekelasnya yang menjadi seorang _setter_ itu. menatap dengan teliti dan seksama bagaimana teman sekelasnya itu mengoperkan bolanya pada anggota tim lainnya.

 _'Apa suatu saat. Aku akan bisa bermain voli sebebas itu?'_

 _'Tes..Tes..'_

Lamunan Kageyama seketika buyar ketika terdengar suara menggema di dalam gedung gymnasium yang berasal dari sebuah _speaker_ yang terpasang di dalam gym.

 _"Diberitahukan pada semua guru untuk menghentikan kegiatan pembelajaran. Para siswa/i di perbolehkan pulang lebih cepat karena sekolah akan kedatangan tamu khusus. Terimakasih atas perhatiannya.'_

Sesaat setelah suara speaker itu berhenti berbunyi. Seketika itu juga terdengar sorak sorai kebahagiaan yang keluar dari mulut para siswa/i yang mendengar pengumuman itu. Semua teman sekelas Kageyama yang saat itu berada di gym, langsung berlarian keluar. Saling mendahului untuk mengambil tas mereka di kelas dan bergegas pulang. Kageyama sendiri masih tetap mendudukan dirinya di bench. Apa yang Kageyama tunggu? tentu saja semua teman sekelasnya pergi meninggalkan gym.

Setelah dirasa gym sudah mulai sepi, barulah Kageyama berjalan keluar gym. Saat itu, lorong sekolah sangat ramai di penuhi oleh siswa dan siswi yang ingin pergi meninggalkan sekolah. Kageyama berjalan perlahan sembari menundukan kepalanya.

Namun tiba-tiba..

 _Bruk.._

Kageyama jatuh tersungkur. Kacamata yang ia pakai terlempar agak jauh darinya. Kageyama meraba-raba lantai. Mencoba mencari keberadaan kacamatnya. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan kacamatanya terlempar agak jauh. beruntung tidak ada yang menginjaknya.

Tetapi bukannya menolong, para siswa/i yang melihat Kageyama terjatuh justru tertawa.

"Mangkannya. Kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat. Kalau perlu beli kacamata baru lagi biar makin jelas.. hahaha.."

Kageyama semakin menundukan kepalanya. Perlahan ia berdiri dan berjalan pergi. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di kedua lututnya. Dia hanya berpikir kalau lututnya pasti sudah memerah.

 **XoX**

Oikawa berjalan dengan gagahnya menyusuri lobi perusahaannya. Banyak para pegawai perempuan di kantornya yang menatap penuh puja ke arah Oikawa.

Oikawa sendiri bersikap biasa dan masih terus berjalan. Mengabaikan semua tatapan memuja yang tertuju padanya.

Beberapa pegawai lainnya menyapanya. Oikawa hanya tersenyum kecil sembari mengangguk sekali sebagai balasan.

"Oikawa-sama, mobilnya sudah siap."

ujar seorang laki-laki paruh baya pada Oikawa. Oikawa menatap kearah sebuah mobil sedan mengkilap yang terparkir tepat didepannya. Kemudian mengangguk sekali kearah laki-laki paruh baya itu.

Laki-laki paruh baya itu menunduk sedikit kemudian mengambil satu langkah mundur.

Oikawa memasuki mobil itu, tepat di bagian kursi pengemudinya. Di sisi kursi penumpang depan ada Iwaizumi. Dan satu orang laki-laki paruh baya yang duduk di kursi penumpang belakang.

Awalnya Iwaizumi mengusulkan agar mereka di antar oleh sopir. Tetapi Oikawa menolak dan beralasan kalau dia sedang ingin menyetir sendiri. Dan jadilah sekarang Oikawa yang menyetir mobilnya.

"Kau yakin akan menyetir sendiri?"

Tanya Iwaizumi saat melihat Oikawa mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Oikawa sendiri tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk mantap. Dan Iwaizumi yang melihatnya memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan Oikawa bertindak semaunya.

 **XoX**

Kageyama mengambil seragamnya yang ia taruh di dalam loker miliknya. Setelah ia mengambilnya, ia peluk seragam itu didepan dadanya. Kemudian menutup dan mengunci lokernya. Karena dulu, Kageyama pernah lupa mengunci lokernya. Dan ke esokan harinya, lokernya yang sebelumnya bersih sudah terisi penuh dengan sampah. Ia hanya takut kalau hal itu terjadi lagi.

 _Back To Story.._

Kageyama berjalan cepat ke arah kamar mandi. Sekolahan saat itu sudah sepi karena sebagian besar murid sudah meninggalkan sekolah. Itulah alasan Kageyama sudah bisa mengganti seragam olahraganya dengan seragam sekolah yang ia pakai sebelumnya.

Sesampainya ia di kamar mandi, Kageyama dengan segera mengganti seragamnya. Memperbaiki sedikit penampilannya. Setelah dirasa sudah rapi, Kageyama kemudian pergi dari kamar mandi.

Kageyama berjalan agak cepat karena keadaan sekolah yang memang sudah benar-benar sepi. Tak ada satu orang murid pun yang masih disekolah saat itu. Sepertinya. Dan juga entah kenapa tak ada satu pun guru yang berjalan di koridor.

Kageyama tidak peduli. Dia terus berjalan cepat. Cepat. Cepat. Cepat. Sampai akhirnya berubah menjadi berlari. Entah apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba berlari. Hingga saat berada dibelokan koridor sekolah, tiba-tiba..

 _Bruk.._

Kageyama menabrak seseorang. Kageyama jatuh terduduk dilantai koridor yang dingin dengan pantat nya yang lebih dulu mencium lantai. Beruntung sosok yanh ditabraknya tidak sampai terjatuh juga seperti dirinya.

 _'Ini sakit sungguh.'_

Batin Kageyama sembari mengusap-usap bokongnya yang terasa ngilu.

"Kau tak apa?"

Tanya orang itu dengan intonasi dan suara yang terdengar datar dan cuek. Kageyama mendongakan kepalanya. Menatap kearah sosok yang ia tabrak. Setelahnya ia kembali berdiri tegap sebelum menjawab pertanyaan cuek sosok didepannya.

"Aku tak apa."

Jawab Kageyama sambil menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Kageyama terdiam. Berpikir mungkin saja orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak akan mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi setelah ditunggu sedikit lama dan orang itu tetap tidak mengatakan apapun. Membuat Kageyama sedikit heran. Dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk menatap kearah pemuda itu.

Kageyama mendongak. Menatap kearah sosok yang ditabraknya. Yang mempunyai tinggi badan diatas tinggi badannya. Dan di depannya, Kageyama melihat sosok seorang pemuda bersurai _golden brown_. Pemuda itu memakai kacamata. Sama sepertinya. Bedanya, pemuda itu terlihat lebih berkelas ketimbang Kageyama.

Setelah menatap bagaimana wajah pemuda itu, Kageyama kemudian menurunkan pandangannya kebawah.

Lebih tepatnya kearah Name tag pemuda itu yang tertuliskan nama **Tsukishima Kei**.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu. Kau mendengarkanku atau tidak?"

Ujar pemuda bernama Tsukishima itu yang sukses membawa Kageyama kembali dari lamunannya. Kageyama yang mendengar ucapan Tsukishima itu tiba-tiba merasa kikuk karena dia tidak mendengarkan sama sekali apa yang pemuda itu katakan padanya.

"Jadi, kau tak mendengarkanku?"

Kageyama menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Tsukishima. Tsukishima yang melihat itu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Kutanya. Siapa namamu? Kenapa kau tidak memakai name tag mu?"

Name Tag?

Tiba-tiba kedua manik blueberry itu membola. Seolah-olah si pemiliknya baru saja menyadari akan suatu hal. Tsukishima yang melihat reaksi aneh yang di tunjukan Kageyama hanya menatap bingung.

"Kena-"

"Aku buru-buru."

Dan detik berikutnya Tsukishima di kejutkan oleh Kageyama yang tiba-tiba berlari terburu-buru. Seperti seseorang yang dikejar-kejar akan sesuatu.

"Dasar aneh."

Ujar Tsukishima sembari menatap punggung Kageyama yang kian menjauh. Kemudian ia gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali dan memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda.

 **XoX**

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.."

Kageyama terduduk di lantai kelas. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Dadanya naik turun. Efek dari paru-parunya yang berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Setelah dirasa nafasnya mulai teratur, Kageyama kemudian berdiri. Menepuk-nepuk sedikit celananya guna membersihkan dari debu yang mungkin menempel saat ia mendudukan diri di lantai kelas tadi.

Kemudian dengan langkah cepat berjalan kearah mejanya. Memasukan seragam olahraganya kedalam tas. Lalu membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk melihat kearah laci mejanya.

"Tidak ada."

Gumamnya pelan. Sepelan hembusan angin yang menyeruak masuk kedalam ruang kelas melalui celah-celah jendela yang sudah ditutup. Kemudian menerbangkan helai-helai arangnya.

"Tapi dia sudah mengambilnya. Kenapa milikku tidak dikembalikan? Apa dibuang yaa?"

Kageyama menghela nafasnya putus asa. Ia memijit dahinya yang tertutup poni hitamnya yang disir rapi. Kemudian, Kageyama memilih untuk berjalan mendekat kearah salah satu jendela. Menatap halaman sekolah yang sudah sepi.

Namun seketika kedua manik blueberry nya melebar ketika ia melihat sekumpulan siswi sedang berbincang-bincang didepan gerbang sekolah. Dengan secepat kilat Kageyama mengambil tasnya yang ia taruh diatas meja. Lalu berlari keluar ruang kelas. Tak lupa untuk menutup pintu kelasnya.

 _"Aku harus meminta Name T_ _ag ku."_

 **XoX**

 _Ckiitt..._

Oikawa menghentikan mobilnya di tempat parkir mobil Karasuno High School. Dimana sudah terdapat beberapa guru dan kepala sekolah yang berjajar rapi tak jauh dari tempatnya memarkir mobil. Oikawa membuka sabuk pengamannya. Kemudian turun dari mobil. Diikuti oleh Iwaizumi disampingnya.

Surai coklatnya berkibar tertiup aingin, sesaat setelah ia turun dari mobilnya. Mengabaikan segerombol siswa/i dan juga para guru yang sekarang tengah menatapnya kagum.

"Selamat datang Oikawa-sama. Iwaizumi-sama."

Sapa sang kepala sekolah ramah sembari membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit. Begitupun dengan para guru yang ada dibelakangnya. Oikawa dan Iwaizumi membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyuman. Tak lupa juga membungkukan sedikit tubuh mereka.

"Mari saya antar keruang kepala sekolah."

Oikawa dan Iwaizumi mengangguk kepada sang kepala sekolah. Mereka kemudian berjalan mengekori sang kepala sekolah. Untuk Iwaizumi sih ruang kepala sekolah terlampau familiar untuknya. Sedangkan untuk Oikawa yang baru pertama ke Karasuno High School. Tentu dia akan kebingungan mencari ruang kepala sekolah.

 **XoX**

Iwaizumi menatap bingung kearah Oikawa yang ada didepannya. Yang sejak mereka memasuki koridor sekolah tadi, selalu melirik kesana kemari. Seolah ia sedang mencari sesuatu. Atau mungkin seseorang. _'Kenapa dia?'_ Itulah yang sejak tadi Iwaizumi pikirkan akan tingkah Oikawa.

Iwaizumi ingin bertanya. Sebelum..

"Kenapa sepi? Apa sekolah sedang libur?"

Tanya Oikawa tiba-tiba. Semua orang disana menatap Oikawa dengan bingung. Dan yang paling kentara adalah Iwaizumi.

"Ahh.. Maafkan saya, Oikawa-sama. Anda pasti bingung mengapa sekolah sudah sepi."

Oikawa mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban.

"Saya sengaja memulangkan para siswa agar anda bisa berkunjung tanpa merasa terganggu, Oikawa-sama."

 _'Sialan.'_

"Apakah saya membuat sebuah kesalahan, Oikawa-sama?"

Tanya sang kepala sekolah takut-takut ketika ia melihat Oikawa hanya diam dan raut wajahnya berubah sedikit mengeras.

"Tak apa."

Jawab Oikawa akhirnya. Sang kepala sekolah bernafas lega ketika atasannya itu tidak marah dan langsung memecatnya. Yah, dewi fortuna sedang berpihak pada sang kepala sekolah sepertinya.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kekantor kepala sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan, Oikawa sama sekali tak mendengar apapun yang diocehkan oleh sang kepala sekolah. Sesekali ia hanya akan tersenyum sembari mengangguk. Jika diperlukan.

"Kau belum pulang?"

 _"Belum. Saya sedang menunggu seseorang."_

Oikawa melonggokkan kepalanya. Mencoba menatap kearah sosok yang diyakininya sebagai salah satu siswa KHS. Sedikit sulit memang karena sosok siswa itu tertutup oleh tubuh sang kepala sekolah.

"Ya sudah. Tapi jangan terlalu lama didalam gedung sekolah."

 _"Nee, Sensei."_

Sosok siswa itu berjalan melewati kepla sekolah sembari mengotak-atik ponsel ditangannya. Dan saat Oikawa menyadari siapa sosok siswa itu, sebuah seringai yang amat sangat tipis tercetak dibibirnya.

 ** _"Hisashiburi, Tsukishima-kun."_**

Tsukishima menghentikan langkahnya ketika suara yang terlampau lirih dan familiar itu memasuki indra pendengarannya. Dengan secepat kilat ia tolehkan kepalanya keasal suara. Dan sepasang manik _golden brown_ yang terbingkai kacamata itu sukses membola ketika ia mengetahui siapa sosok disampingnya.

"Kau--.."

 **TBC**

 **Note :**

 **Huwaa.. maafin Nana yaa kalo slow up banget. Nana lagi sibuk di RL soalnya. Dan gak punya waktu buat lanjut ficnya. Dan mungkin aja Nana bakal Hiatus dulu. Gommenasai..**

 **Makasih yaa yg udah baca.. Apakah menurut readers-san Kags nya OOC (banget)?? Kalo iya, maaf yaa.**

 **Maaf juga kalo banya typo yg beterbangan. Nana terlalu males buat baca ulang. Maaf juga kalo fic nya jadi makin gaje.**

 **Sekian..**

 ** _See you next chap~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**MR. CEO By MitsukuriNana**

 **Haikyuu By Furudate Haruichi**

 **O** i **K** age

Slight

 **K** uro **T** suki **A** nd **O** thers

 **[O** ikawa **T** ooru **X K** ageyama **T** obio **]**

 **R** ate **T-M**

 _Happy Reading_

 **XoX**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Kageyama segera membawa dirinya menuju gerbang depan sekolah. Sungguh, dia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika _name tag_ nya sampai hilang. Bukan apa-apa, Kageyama adalah seorang murid penerima beasiswa yang bisa di keluarkan kapan saja.

Salah satu peraturan tentang kerapian di Karasuno High School adalah kelengkapan atribut yang dipakainya. Dan name tag merupakan salah satu atribut seragam. Jika ia sampai tak memakainya, maka kemungkinan terbesar adalah poin pelanggarannya dikurangi. Dan beasiswanya dicabut.

"Harus kudapatkan." Ujarnya.

Langkah kakinya semakin dipercepat. Takut-takut jika sekumpulan gadis itu pergi dari tempat terakhir ia melihatnya.

Ketika sedaang berlari, pintu disalah satu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka. Membuat Kageyama yang tengah berlari harus sontak menghentikan langkah kakinya. Beruntung, ia mampu menghentikan langkahnya secepat mungkin sehingga ia tidak sampai menabrak seseorang yang baru saja berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ah.. Kepala sekolah." Ujar Kageyama sembari membungkukan badannya sopan.

Sang kepala sekolah yang sebelumnya masih asik berbincang-bincang langsung menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara.

"Oh, Kageyama-kun. Belum pulang?" Tanya kempala sekolah sembari melebarkan senyumannya.

Kageyama itu siswa berprestasi di Karasuno. Maka jangan heran jika banyak guru pengajar yang menyukainya. Meskipun lebih banyak guru pengajar yang memandangnya sebelah mata dan mengejeknya secara terang-terangan.

Kageyama menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Siapa?" Ujar suara asing disebelah sang kepala sekolah yang atensinya sempat terlupakan.

Dua pasang mata disana langsung mengalihkan perhatian kearah Oikawa yang menatap Kageyama dengan pandangan penasaran, itulah yang dipikirkan sang kepala sekolah. Tapi berbeda dengan Kageyama.

Dirinya justru merasa jika tatapan Oikawa itu benar-benar menelanjanginya. Seolah kedua manik dark brown nya itu mampu melubangi kedua matanya dan mengorek informasi diotaknya. Mengerikan.

Sang kepala sekolah nampak tersenyum cerah. Ia tepuk pelan pundak kiri Kageyama.

"Namanya Kageyama Tobio. Dia salah satu siswa berprestasi di Karasuno, Oikawa-san." Ujar sang kepala sekolah dengan senyum bangga.

Oikawa menatap kearah Kageyama dengan pandangan meneliti. Menatap setiap ujung dan sisi wajah berkulit putih yang dimiliki Kageyama. Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua matanya turun. Berganti menelisik tubuh Kageyama. Yang sumpah mati membuat Kageyama merasa risih karena ditatap sedemikian hingga. Rasa-rasanya ingin ia congkel saja kedua manik dark brown yang menelanjanginya itu.

"Eum, sumimasen. Ak- maksudku saya, saya harus pergi. Ada tugas yang harus segera saya selesaikan." Ujar Kageyama.

Sang kepala sekolah menganggukan kepalanya sekali. Dan melihat hal itu, tanpa babibu lagi Kageyama segera melesat meninggalkan sang kepala sekolah dan Oikawa yang masih menatap lekat tubuhnya.

' _Kami-sama, laki-laki itu benar-benar..'_

 **XoX**

Kageyama semakin kempercepat langkah kakinya ketika kedua manik safir nya menangkap segerombol siswi ber-make-up tebal tengah berbincang didepan gerbang sekolah. Sedikit takut ia rasakan ketika mengingat apa yang para siswi itu lakukan padanya. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Meskipun hanya sekedar name tag, tetapi barang itu sangat berharga untuk kelangsungan hidupnya di Karasuno.

"HEI.." Teriaknya nyaring. Sontak saja semua gadis itu membalikan tubuhnya kearah Kageyama.

"Ugh, name tag ku?" Ujarnya to the point. Sungguh ia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman akan _death glare_ yang dilayangkan siswi-siswi itu padanya.

"Apa katamu cupu?" Tiba-tiba saja salah satu dari siswi itu menarik keras tas punggung Kageyama. Membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah dari posisi awalnya.

Para sisiwi itu tertawa keras ketika melihat wajah Kageyama.

"Rasakan itu cupu, seenaknya saja kau memanggil kami dengan berteriak begitu. Cuih.." Setelah mengatakan hal itu dan meludah didepan Kageyama, para siswi berotak miring itu pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Kageyama yang hanya menundukan kepalanya karena merasa terhina. Walaupun hal itu bukan pertama kali untuknya.

Beberapa murid disekitarnya pun ikut menertawakan dirinya. Tanpa ada berniat untuk menolong sedikit pun. Ingin menangis saja, tapi ia ingat kalau menangis tak akan menghasilkan apapun. Yah..

"Hei kau!?" Kageyama tersentak pelan mendengar suara cempreng yang berdengung di telinganya.

Perlahan, ia angkat kepalanya guna mencari si pemilik suara. Dan tak jauh didepannya, ia melihat seorang pemuda yang memakai seragan sekolah lain. Warna rambutnya seperti jeruk. Jingga terang. Tubuh pemuda itu tak lebih tinggi darinya. Mungkin hanya se-bahu atau dibawah telinga saja.

"Aku?" Ujar Kageyama ragu sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda bersurai jingga itu berlari menuju Kageyama. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia sodorkan tangan kanannya kearah Kageyama.

Kageyama terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, di genggaman tangan pemuda didepannya ini terdapat name tag miliknya. Walaupun sedikit kotor, tapi sungguhan Kageyama merasa bersyukur karena nane tag nya yang kembali.

"Punyamu kan?" Kageyama hanya mengangguk. Tidak tau lagi kalimat apa yang bisa mengutarakan betapa bahagia dan berterima kasihnya ia pada pemuda didepannya. Namun tiba-tiba saja rasa penasaran memasuki relung hatinya.

"Ano, bagaimana kau tau ini milikku?"

"Oh, awalnya aku tidak tau name tag siapa ini. Aku melihatnya di bawah pohon di dekat lapangan basket saat aku tengan mengantar saudara kembarku kemari."

"Dan mendengarmu meminta name tag pada gadis-gadis mengerikan tadi. Aku berpikir mungkin saja ini punyamu." Jawab pemuda jingga itu panjang lebar. Kageyama hanya ber'oh'ria mendengar penjelasannya.

"Dan omong-omong, namaku Hinata Shoyo. Salam kenal Kageyama-kun." Kageyama tersentak ketika selengkung bulan sabit timbul di wajah pemuda bernama Hinata itu. Rasanya ia telah lupa bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan seulas senyum tulus dari seseorang.

"Yeah." Jawabnya kikuk.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya. Jaa ne.."

Kageyama menatap dalam diam punggung sempit Hinata yang kian menjauh. Ia tidak membalas lambaian yang sempat Hinata berikan padanya tadi karena suatu alasan. Yeah, alasan yang hanya ia ketahui.

Tetapi sesaat setelahnya, senyumannya kembali merekah ketika memandang name tag yang digenggamnya erat. Dan hari itu, Kageyama melangkahkan kakinya dengan perasaan senang. Pertama karena name tag nya yang kembali. Kedua karena ia mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa dijadikannya kawan.

Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang menatapnya dalam diam melalui jendela lantai dua koridor sekolah.

 **XoX**

"Kuro-san, kau ingin ku kebiri huh?" Ujar Tsukishima dengan nada jengkel yang sangat ketara dalam kalimat yang diucapkannya itu. Meskipun ekspresi wajahnya datar-datar saja.

Sosok pemuda bersurai hitam kelam yang tengah mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang itu, hanya mampu meringis menerima kemarahan kekasihnya.

Ya, Tsukishima Kei adalah kekasih dari salah satu pemilik perusahaan ternama di Jepang bernama Kuro Tetsurou. CEO dari Kuro's CORP.

Jika kalian bertanya apa yang membuat si dingin Tsukishima marah. Maka jawabannya adalah Kuro yang telat menjemputnya pulang sekolah. Bukan apa-apa, Kuro hanya tiba-tiba saja ada rapat dadakan yang membuatnya harus duduk terpaku di ruang presentasi kantornya bersama klien. Salahkan Kuro yang lupa mengabari Tsukishima jika ia ada rapat. Membuat Tsukishima menunggu selama hampir 2 jam disekolah.

Inginnya pulang sendiri, tapi rumahnya dan sekolahannya itu jauhnya luar biasa. Dan Tsukishima lupa membawa dompetnya. Benar-benar hari yang sangat sial.

"Maafkan aku Kei. Sungguh aku lupa menyalakan ponselku tadi. Kenapa kau tidak minta jemput niisan saja?" Tsukishima menghembuskan nafasnya mendengar penuturan dari Kuro.

"Niisan sudah berangkat ke Osaka." Jawabnya pelan.

"Ouch, maaf aku lupa."

"Tidak peduli. Aku marah padamu, Kuro-san. Besok tidak usah menjemputku. Dan sekarang jangan ganggu aku. Aku mau tidur." Setelah mengucapkannya, Tsukishima langsung menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca mobil Kuro.

Ia pejamkan kedua matanya yang terbingkai frame kacamata itu. Berniat untuk tidur. Meskipun faktanya, Tsukishima tak benar-benar tertidur.

Pikirannya masih melayang pada sosok pemuda bersurai coklat yang menyapanya di sekolah siang tadi. Entah kenapa rasa cemas menguasai hati dan pikirannya saat ini. Ia merasa kalut luar biasa ketika melihat sosok itu muncul lagi.

' _Kami-sama bagaimana ini?'_

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _ **Note : AAAA... MINNA-SAN, GOMENNASAI...T_T..**_

 _ **Jadi gini kenapa Nana telat banget up nya. Jujur aja ya. Jujur. Kan lagi puasa../gaje**_

 _ **Jadi, selama setahun ini Nana kecantol(?) sama pairing lain.., hhe.. Tapi pair nya bukan dari anime man-teman.. tapi pair boiben. Iya, boiben kuriyah itu lho.. Nana gak bakal sebut nama boiben nya. Pokoknya ya boiben.**_

 _ **Dan waktu kemaren tiba-tiba ada email masuk dari ffn dan liat reviewnya. Nana jadi inget kalo Nana masih ada tanggungan. Mangkannya Nana langsung nulis lanjutannya sekarang.**_

 _ **Makasih buat kakak readers (Kak Rin) yg nge-review akhir mei kemaren. Karena review kakak bikin Nana inget sama ff ini dan bikin Nana semangat buat lanjutin lagi.**_

 _ **Dah ah, Nana malah curcol. Sekian..**_

 _ **See you next chap~**_


End file.
